La Pelea
by Loconexion
Summary: Un poco de drama, un poco de humor. Cuando los amigos discuten
1. Default Chapter

El Aspecto Legal: Yo poseo muchas cosas pero Kim Posible y todos los personajes asociados con este cartoon no están en la lista

El Autor dice: Si estás leyendo esto entonces estás leyendo el primer fanfic de Kim Posible escrito en español. (Al fin soy el primero en algo). No sé si tendré algún lector, por eso, por favor lee y haz el "review". "Pelea" no siempre significa puñetes y patadas, también significa discusión,  
Inspiración = Unos amigos que estaban peleando en un parque.

Este capítulo es bien corto. Yo espero poder continuarlo pronto.

If you read in English: Sorry, I don't write in English. But you may  translate this fanfic:  www.altavista.com (and click in "Translate") This translator really sucks but I don't know about  any other web page whit translator, you can use the Microsoft Word's translator too…. Thank you. If you didn't understand its because I don't speak English very good.

LA PELEA

"Si no peleáramos alguna vez no seríamos amigos" (Gracias por la frase Christian)

**********************************************************************

En el Bueno Nacho hubo unos momentos de silencio, el silencio era tan real y lleno de tensión que las demás personas tenían dificultad de respirar. Los asustados y nerviosos espectadores presenciaron el final de la pelea sin poder pensar en otra cosa. 

_Perfecto!!.

_Muy Bien!!!...

_ Adiós _Ron._.

­_ Adiós _Kim..._ Vamos Rufus.

Rufus miró a Kim  y dudó un segundo, después saltó al hombro de Ron.  
_ Estúpida.- dijo Ron en voz baja.

_ Te oí.

_ Mucho mejor

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose violentamente fue la señal definitiva del final de la pelea.

_ Idiota

Kim  también se dirigió a la puerta y se escuchó nuevamente el sonido de la puerta golpeándose violentamente.

Ron y Kim ya no estaban en el Bueno Nacho, los espectadores pudieron respirar un poco mejor. 

Final del capitulo #1  
¿Quieres más? 

Espera al siguiente capítulo

loconexion@yahoo.com.ar

Gracias. Review!!!!


	2. Kim parte 1

El autor dice: GRACIAS CHERI!!!!... Parece que  tuve una sola review. Este capítulo tendrá algunas palabras traducidas al inglés. Yo sé que no debería preocuparme por eso pero parece que no tengo lectores en español.

  
Some words in English: Well, Thanks for read the first Kim Possible (in Spanish) fanfic. If you use some translator for read this fanfic remember: 1.- Cheerleaders (English) = Porristas (in Spanish).

                          2.- R. Stoppable (English) = R. Inparable  (Spanish).. maybe the translator could translate 

                           R. Inparable = "Rum" Inparable. "Ron" means "Rum" in Spanish (The alcoholic drink)

Capítulo # 2

Kim.

"La soledad me mata lentamente, pero no tengo prisa" (María, buena amiga y poeta frustrada)

Día # 1 después de la pelea.

Sin novedad. Kim no habló con Ron. Ron no habló con Kim

Día # 2 después de la pelea.

En toda la escuela no hubo una sola persona que no habló de la separación de Kim y Ron , comentarios buenos y malos, algunos chistes, pero nadie habló sobre este tema con Kim.  Y Kim era la responsable: con un inusual mal humor Kim inspiraba miedo entre todos. Sólo al final del día Kim pudo darse cuenta que toda la escuela sabía de la discusión.

Día #3 después de la pelea 

En un parque cerca de la escuela.

_ Kim. Ron es tu amigo. 

_ Él era mi amigo. 

_ Bien, pero.. 

_ Monique... por favor. Yo no quiero hablar sobre eso 

_  Ok.

_….... Él es tan estúpido.

_ Oh  Dios!

_ Yo no entiendo cómo Ron pudo ser mi amigo todo este tiempo.

_ Kim. Tú no estás hablando en serio.

_ Yo tengo... Yo tengo que ir a la práctica.

_ Kim.. La práctica es mañana.

_ Yo siempre me preparo un día antes.

_ Sí, por supuesto. Te veo mañana.

_ Adiós Monique.

Kim fue a su casa y Monique se encontró con Josh.

_ Hey Monique.

_ ¿Sí? 

_ Por qué Kim tiene ese mal humor?

_ ¿No sabes?

_ No.

Monique suspiró aburrida. 

_ Kim y Ron tuvieron una pelea. 

_ Una pelea? 

_ Sí. Una pelea... Ahora Kim está un poco lastimada.

_  Lastimada?

_ Sordo

_ Qué?

_ Sí, Josh: Lastimada. 

_ Y Ron?.

_ Él debe estar igual o peor. Adiós Josh. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

Josh se quedó en el parque pensativo.

_...  Ella está lastimada.

Día #4 después de la pelea.

Final  de la práctica de las porristas.

_ Bien... Hasta mañana.

_ Kim Possible!

_ Satan!.. Perdón... Bonnie!

_ Muy chistoso Kim.

_ Puedo ayudarte?

_ Hoy no vino el Perro Loco.

_  Yo no creo que te afecte demasiado.

_ Quizás no.. pero... quizás el equipo de football.

_  Cuál es el problema con ellos?

_ Ellos son muy supersticiosos.....oh... Ahí vienen ellos. Adiós Kim. 

_ Espera!... ¿Supersticiosos?.

_ Kim! Tenemos que charlar sobre Perro Loco.

_ Ron

_ No me importa la pelea que ustedes tuvieron. Pero Perro Loco nos da buena suerte... Lo necesitamos.

_ Qué?!

_ Tienes que hablar con él.

_ De ninguna manera.

_ Es por el bien del equipo.

_ Pero..

_ Kim.. Si tú no hablas con Ron podrías estar fuera del equipo de porristas.

La mira llena de furia que Kim tuvo en ese momento hizo que los miembros del equipo de football sintieran pánico por un momento.  
_ Yo hablaré con él.

Y el equipo de football suspiró aliviado.

Kim no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar a Ron, él estaba hablando con Monique afuera del colegio.

_ Pero Ron....Kim es tu amiga.

_ Ella era mi amiga.

_ Rum.. oh god.. ahí está Kim.  
Ron miró a Kim y puso las manos en los bolsillos aparentando estar despreocupado. Rufus tragó saliva. Monique supo por un momento que no podía escapar; "Lo que será, será" pensó Monique.

_  Hola _Ron._

_­__  Hola _Kim_

_  Cómo estás?

_ Igual que ayer.

_ No viniste a la práctica.

_ Quizás yo no vuelva nunca.

Kim hizo todo lo posible para no empezar con una demostración de karate en la cara de Ron.

_ Eso es malo. Tengo que admitir que eres un buen _perro._

_ Kim!!

_ Qué coincidencia. Porque tu eres una buena..

_ Ron!!.. Suficiente!.. Yo no quiero estar en el medio.

Monique se fue. Kim y Ron se miraron por un momento.

_ Esto no ha terminado aún Ron:

_ Tú puedes estar segura de eso.

Y ambos se fueron por direcciones diferentes.

Final del capítulo 2

  
EL autor dice: Gracias!!!: Haz el review por favor. El siguiente capítulo será más largo. 

loco_aquí@yahoo.com


	3. Kim parte 2

El autor dice: Gracias!!! POR EL REVIEW. Ya había perdido toda esperanza. Bueno, no me gusta hablar de donde soy, pero te lo diré si pones otra Review. ^_^U ..Gracias. Bueno. Yo decidí que iba tratar de hacer mejor este fic, por supuesto que la traducción para algún lector que habla inglés será más difícil..Gracias Cheri y Marai, mil gracias: Este capítulo fue más corto que el anterior.

Some words in English: This chapter is shorter than the last one. Well. Use a translator to read this fanfic. If you don't know about any translator you may use : www.altavista.com , click on Translate. Or www.mixmail.com, click on TRADUCT0R, then click on TRADUCT0R again, put the chapter URL, choose the language: "de Espanol a 1ngles" (i-ngles). mixmail translator is kind of good, in fact you may read the chapter 2 better whit mixmail translator than the altavista translator.. This chapter is going to be more difficult to translate. Sorry °_° U. If you did not understand this is because my English is baaad.

By the way mixmail translator doesnt work very good whit "his,her,its".

Thanks for reading the first Kim Possible fanfic in Spanish., Read and review. (o_O) 

And remember:R. Stoppable (English) = " Rum " Inparable (Spanish) .I cant help it. The translators plows going to translate his yam that way. 

Locker(English)= Casillero (spanish)

Cheerleaders (English) = Porristas (in Spanish).

Capítulo 3 Kim (Parte 2) 

Día 5 después de la pelea. 

Kim cerró su casillero con ira, en otra ocasión ese día hubiera sido perfecto: Ella habló con Josh y Josh la invitó a una fiesta, el examen de álgebra fue fácil, la práctica de las porristas fue excelente. Pero desde la pelea el humor de Kim era de malo a peor. Fue un día bueno pero Kim no lo sentía así. La alarma del Kimcomunicador estuvo encendida durante un tiempo antes de que Kim contestara.

_ Hola Wade

_  Kim...

_ Estaba distraída. 

_ OK

_ Alguna emergencia? 

_ Sí...Draken., satélite robado, laboratorio secreto. Tú entiendes.

_ Bien, ¿Dónde voy a ir?

_ No tan rápido. Esta misión no es tan importante. Tienes tiempo.

_ Tú no sabes donde es el laboratorio secreto de Draken 

_ Todavía no!. Pero no te preocupes. Te lo diré mañana, además, no es una misión muy importante.

_ Bueno.

_ Y Ron?

_ Quién? 

_ Ron  
  
_ Quién es Ron? 

Wade se asustó. 

_ Kim!!. Alguien te ha lavado el cerebro!!!!.

_ Wade..

_ Un momento!!. Voy a contactar a alguien que puede ayudarte. 

_ Wade!

_ Tú estarás bien. Créeme.

_ WADE!!

_ Qué?! 

_ Yo no quiero saber nada, absolutamente nada, acerca de Ron. No quiero escuchar el nombre de Ron. Yo iré sola a la misión.

_ ......Está bien.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento

_ Adiós Kim Tengo que limpiar mi cuarto.

_ Adiós Wade.  
  
En el momento en que Kim salía de la escuela se encontró con Bonnie.

_ Perfecto- Kim murmuró - ¿Cuál es el problema, Bonnie?

_ Ninguno.. Mejor, yo quería felicitarte!

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

_ Por deshacerte de Ron.

_Qué?!

_ Kim. Seamos sinceras. Tú sabes que Ron es un tonto.Él vive en su propio mundo. Y yo sé que tú sólo eras su amiga por lástima. Creo que esa fue una de las mejores decisiones de tu vida.

Kim estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo decir nada, Bonnie tampoco esperaba una respuesta, simplemente se alejó diciendo.  
_ Adiós Kim. A propósito, Josh está muy enojado con Ron. Él piensa que tú estás lastimada por la discusión. ¿No es eso gracioso?.

Esa noche en la casa de la Familia Possible. Habitación de Kim. 

Kim observaba el teléfono.

_ Yo no lo llamaré... No estoy loca...No.

Una hora después Kim llamó a Ron. 

_ Él va a querer ir a esta misión. Estoy segura.

En el teléfono se escuchó la voz de Ron. 

_Hola..

_Hola Ron..

_ "Tú estás llamando a Ron Inparable.. * y Rufus!*... Rufus, nadie va llamarte.. bien... Tú estás llamando a Ron Inparable y Rufus. En este momento nosotros estamos ocupados no haciendo nada . Mejor dejas tu mensaje después de oír el tono.. Si esta llamada telefónica tiene algo relacionado con Kim Possible entonces: PUEDES IRTE AL INFIERNO!!!. Gracias." 

Kim se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar todas las groserías del mundo. Ella esperó el tono. /Beep/ (Tono de la máquina de contestar) 

_Hola Ron. Te llamé para decirte que tengo una misión y estoy contenta de que tu no vengas porque sólo estorbarías. Maldito bufón ridículo, PAYASO DE CIRCO, PERDEDOR.

Kim no pudo dormir bien esa noche, estaba demasiado enojada.  
  
En el siguiente capítulo:  
  
La Misión y los días malos de Ron  GRACIAS POR LEERME!!!! HAZ EL REVIEW!  
  
loco_aqui@hotmail.com 


End file.
